Tu fuiste mi luz
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Sasuke es un delincuente. Hinata es una chica buena. Sus amistades los llevaron a conocerse... -Hinata, te amo, tu fuiste mi luz- PARA EYESGRAY-SAMA ANIVERSARIO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD (Por alguna extraña razón, FF me cortó el summary D:)


**¡Hola!**

**Traigo este One-shot dedicado a EyesGray-Sama**

**Kana, ya va un año de amistad. ****Esto es para ti :33**

**Tuve que publicarlo mas temprano por que no se si tendré tiempo en octubre**

**Espero te guste**

**"pensamientos y sarcasmo"**

**-diálogos-**

_**Flashbacks**_

_**;Mensajes;**_

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Íbamos las tres juntas, caminando la una al lado de la otra, salimos del instituto a paso suave y lento

-¡Mierda!- grito una

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó la otra

-¡Ino! ¡Nos olvidamos que hoy teníamos actividades del club!- grito la chica pelirrosa

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Ino -¡Camina Sakura!- gritó corriendo hacia el instituto

-Lo siento Hinata, mañana nos vamos las tres juntas a casa- me dijo Sakura antes de salir corriendo

-E-esta bien...- susurré al verlas entrar de nuevo

Di media vuelta y seguí caminando hacia la salida del instituto

"Ellas nunca cambiaran"

Me quede mirando fijamente el piso mientras caminaba, viendo el movimiento acompasado de mis pasos, hasta que choque con alguien

-L-lo siento- murmuré suavemente

-Fíjate por donde caminas- escuche una voz tan fría como el hielo, no quise levantar mi rostro

-¡Teme! ¡No deberías tratar de esa manera a las chicas!- escuche una segunda voz, me pareció muy cálida y conocida

-¡Bah! De seguro es otra loca estridente al igual que Ino y Sakura- respondió con un tono de fastidio

-D-disculpe, pero Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura son muy bu-buenas chicas- interrumpí sin darme cuenta

"¿Porque sigo aquí?"

-Muchas agallas niñata pero ni siquiera me miras a los ojos- me respondió, sentí su mirada en mi, levante mi rostro -Vaya... una Hyuga- susurro en mi oído, atine a sonrojarme

-De-déjeme- murmuré avergonzada

-Oye Sasuke, deja a Hinata en paz- volvi a escuchar la segunda voz

-Naruto...- murmuré suavemente

-¿Sabes donde están Ino y Sakura, Hinata?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Ti-tienen actividades del club, se acordaron hace unos mi-minutos- respondí sintiendo una mirada fría en mi nuca

-Genial- escuche la voz fría de nuevo -Me hiciste venir para nada- continuo con un deje de molestia en su voz

-No seas aguafiestas Teme, cuando consigas una novia lo entenderás- le respondió Naruto con un tono soñador

-Lo dudo mucho- murmuró el muchacho rodando los ojos

Me fije en él, ojos y cabello negro, su expresión no había cambiado desde que había subido mi rostro, neutra y fría al tiempo. Tenia un tatuaje en el cuello, tres aspas y como flamas negras rodeándolas, tambien tenia otros en sus brazos y hombros, exactamente las mismas flamas, pero esparcidas por estos lugares... lo hacían lucir muy varonil. Era muy atractivo... pero tambien muy arrogante

-Fe-felicidades Naruto, yo sabía que tus esfuerzos da-darían frutos- le hablé a mi rubio amigo

-Gracias Hinata, yo sabía que podía contar contigo- me dijo Naruto abrazándome, me sonroje un poco -¿Ves Sasuke? ¡Eso deberías decírmelo tu!- exclamó Naruto dramáticamente

-Ni lo sueñes, esos son temas de chicas- respondió molesto

Sonreí divertida, minutos mas tarde, luego de presenciar una pequeña pelea/escena de celos, decidí seguir mi camino a casa. Con paso lento y despreocupado, camine por las calles de Japón, llegando luego a la mansión que quedaba cerca a mi instituto

-Estoy en casa- murmuré al abrir la puerta

-Bienvenida señorita Hinata- escuche el coro de las sirvientas de la mansión

Les sonreí suavemente y camine hacia la sala, encontrándome para sorpresa mía, a mi padre, quien estaba sentando en uno de los muebles, leyendo el periódico, tome una gran bocanada de aire y repase mentalmente todo lo que debía decir... no me podía dar el lujo de tartamudear

-Oh Hinata, bienvenida- dijo mirando el periódico

-Estoy en casa padre- le respondí dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-¿Como te fue en el instituto?- pregunto sin dejar de leer

-Muy bien, dentro de poco será la semana de exámenes- respondí sonriendo

-Espero que tu desempeño sea excelente- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Así será- respondí extrañada -¿Que sucede?- pregunté

-Delincuentes callejeros, hay una pandilla que se esta dando a conocer últimamente, su líder es... Uchiha Sasuke- respondió con cierto tono de molestia

"¿Que? ¿Será ese Sasuke?"

-¿Tienen alguna foto?- pregunté intrigada

-Si, mírala- me contestó pasándome el periódico, precisamente había una foto

"¡Es él!"

-Vaya... pero el apellido me parece haberlo escuchado... Uchiha- sin querer mi voz sonó pensativa

-Uchiha Fugaku es el presidente de la compañía Uchiha- respondió mi padre sacándome de la duda -Mira que tener un hijo así...- continuo hablando

"A mi me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos..."

-Debo ir a mi habitación padre, tengo tarea que hacer- le dije luego de un momento de silencio

-Esta bien- respondió inmediatamente

* * *

Unas semanas mas tarde, las chicas organizaron una salida con unos chicos... está demás decir que me obligaron a ir, fueron a mi casa temprano y con todo el ruido que hicieron me despertaron

-¿Que mierda están haciendo aquí?- pregunte molesta y adormilada (N/a: estoy viendo Junjou, pensé que tal vez Hina podría tener un un mal despertar así como Usagi-san xD)

-Olvidamos que se despierta de mal humor- susurro Sakura a Ino

-Si...- respondió nerviosa -¡Arriba Hinata, tenemos una cita!- habló Ino entusiasmada

-Váyanse a la mierda y déjenme dormir- respondí acostándome de nuevo

-¡No! ¡Hina! ¡Arriba!- dijeron ambas al tiempo

Una hora mas tarde, estaba vestida y camino a una cafetería cercana al instituto, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca a la puerta

-¿Crees que vendrán Sakura?- preguntó Ino nerviosa

-Claro que vendrán, es Naruto de quien hablamos, deben estar por llegar- respondió Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla

Unos minutos mas tarde, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a tres muchachos, uno rubio y dos azabaches

-¡Naruto! ¡Por aquí!- grito Sakura llamándolos

Se acercaron a nosotras, Naruto traía unas converse negras, un jean de mezclilla y una camiseta a juego con las converse, con un extraño símbolo en ella, como una espiral. Sasuke estaba vestido todo de negro, al igual que el otro chico que no conocía

-Chicas, les quiero presentar a Sai- habló Naruto alegremente

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ino, ellas son Sakura y Hinata- contestó Ino contenta, mientras nos señalaba

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Sai- respondió el chico con una sonrisa, que me pareció un tanto perturbadora

Tras esa presentación, las chicas se levantaron, dejando pasar a los chicos para que se sentaran... y por asares del destino, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado a mi lado

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Hyuga- susurró en mi oído, me sonroje levemente, cosa que al parecer paso desapercibida para las chicas

-Su-supongo que si- respondí nerviosa

Luego de comer en la cafetería, decidimos ir al centro comercial que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, paseamos un rato, Sakura iba pendiente de Naruto, Ino hablaba muy animadamente con Sai y yo... yo estaba detrás de ellos, con Sasuke a mi lado, ambos íbamos en silencio, al principio fue un poco... incomodo, pero luego el ambiente se relajó... realmente me gustaba estar en silencio, sin nadie que me pusiera conversación. Pasado un tiempo en el centro comercial, empecé a sentir miradas de odio y miedo, provenían de mujeres, niños y hombres que se encontraban por ahí

-No te preocupes, no son para ti las miradas- escuche a Sasuke hablar en un tono gélido, acentí un poco nerviosa

Empecé a mirar las vitrinas de los locales, había ropa muy bonita, otra demasiado llamativa y el solo imaginármela en mi, me hacia sonrojar sobremanera, al parecer, Sasuke lo notaba, por que en su rostro había una mueca de diversión, empezamos a alejarnos un poco mas del grupo, Sasuke me sostenía la muñeca, y me tiraba hacia él, luego, cuando los perdimos de vista, entramos a una pequeña cafetería que no sabía que existía. Era un local bastante pequeño pero acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de color vino-tinto y el piso era de mármol. Habían mesas bajas, con cojines como asientos, era la mezcla perfecta entre una cafetería tradicional y una moderna

-Que lindo- murmuré suavemente mirando todo el lugar

-Lo se- escuche la respuesta de Sasuke, quien avanzó a la barra/mostrador, caminé detrás de él

-¡Hola Sasuke! ¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó una chica de cabello castaño enrollado en dos chongos -¡Oh pero si traes una chica! Algo digno de ver- continuo ella, vi la expresión molesta de Sasuke, sonreí hacia ella -¿Cual es tu nombre? Eres la primera chica a la que trae, ¿tienes algo serio con ella? es muy bonita...- la chica siguió hablando

"¿Soy la primera chica? ¿Porque? Solo nos hemos visto dos veces..."

-Vamos Hinata- habló Sasuke un poco molesto, tomo mi muñeca y me jalo hasta una esquina cerca a la barra -Tenten, lo de siempre- finalizó mientras caminaba

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, traté de evitar su mirada, pero en el momento en que Tenten trajo el pedido, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un largo rato, cuando baje la mirada, en frente mio habían dos platos de sándwiches y dos tazas humeantes de café, tomé el azúcar y le añadí dos cucharadas, vi la mueca de asco que se formó en el rostro de Sasuke

-¿Su-sucede algo?- pregunté intimidada por su mirada

-Te gusta lo dulce- afirmó

-S-s-si- contesté un poco abrumada

-Me molesta- dijo redundante, pestañee varías veces

-¿Eh?- pregunte confundida

-El dulce, me molesta- respondió haciendo una mueca con su boca

Tras comer los sándwiches y el café, salimos de la cafetería, observé el nombre

-El valle del fin- susurré sorprendida

-Es un nombre raro ¿verdad?- preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo ladinamente

-Si, hace unos meses leí un libro en el que se hablaba del valle del fin- le respondí casi con un tono soñador

-Lo leí tambien, por eso me pareció raro, nadie espera que una cafetería se llame de esa manera...- contestó sonriendo, me detuve un momento

"Esa fue... una sonrisa sincera"

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-N-no es nada- le respondí sonriendo

Luego de un rato, nos volvimos a encontrar con Ino, Sai, Sakura y Naruto, quienes, aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos desaparecido por un rato, caminamos con ellos por el centro comercial y al final, cada grupo terminó yéndose por su lado, Ino, Sakura y yo, nos fuimos a mi casa, las chicas se quedarían a dormir allí hoy

-¿Y bien Hinata?- preguntó Ino con tono sugerente

-¿Y bien?- repetí lo anterior dicho

-¡Te desapareciste con Sasuke! ¡Cuéntanos!- le siguió Sakura, ambas me tomaron de un brazo cada una, me arrastraron por mi habitación y me sentaron en la cama

-¡N-no pasó nada!- les dije a ambas con un gran sonrojo en mi rostro

-Para que lo digas de esa manera, tuvo que haber pasado algo- razonó Ino

-Si, si, vamos Hina, cuéntanos- insistió Sakura

-Fu-fuimos a una cafetería un rato y-y luego las alcanzamos, eso es t-todo- respondí avergonzada y nerviosa

-¡Que lindo! ¡Eres la primera chica a la que he visto en la que él está realmente interesado!- habló Sakura con tono soñador

-¡Si! ¡Imagínate que sean novios en poco tiempo!- continuó Ino

-¡E-eso no sucederá!- respondí agitada y agitando mis manos enérgicamente en señal de negación

Los meses fueron pasando y rápidamente me fui haciendo amiga de Uchiha Sasuke, salíamos a comer a "El valle del fin" constantemente, habíamos ido a ver películas, salíamos como amigos, pero yo, empezaba a sentirme de manera diferente. Un día al volver a casa, mi padre estaba en la sala nuevamente leyendo el periódico

-Estoy en casa padre- le dije saludándolo, le di el habitual beso en la frente y me senté a su lado

-Bienvenida Hinata, he recibido noticias de tu hermana en Inglaterra, llamó hace unas horas para avisar que pronto serán las vacaciones y que vendrá a pasar una temporada con nosotros- respondió sin despegar la vista del periódico

-¡Genial! ¡Estoy con ansias de verla! Hace tanto tiempo que se fue- conteste emocionada, mi padre me miró -¿Sucede algo?- pregunté confundida

-Has cambiado Hinata, estas mostrando un carácter mas digno de nuestro apellido, estoy orgulloso- me dijo, en sus ojos había un brillo que había creído olvidar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, le sonreí abiertamente

"Es la primera vez que me dice esto"

-¿Que esta leyendo?- pregunté con tono respetuoso, luego de limpiar disimuladamente mis lagrimas

-Otra noticia sobre las pandillas, Taka se llama, al parecer el chico este, Uchiha Sasuke se está haciendo famoso por sus robos y peleas, es un caso perdido- respondió aun sin mirarme

-Pienso que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, él chico puede estar pasando por un muy mal rato- solté sin pensar, como acto reflejo casi tapo mi boca

-¿Como?- preguntó mi padre sorprendido

-Nada, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso- me levanté -Iré a estudiar- murmuré y me fui hacia mi habitación -Idiota, idiota idiota, idiota- me iba diciendo mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, sentí vibrar mi celular, lo miré, era un mensaje de Sasuke

_;Salgamos un rato a algun lugar, quiero verte;_

Eso decía, me sonrojé y le escribí un mensaje de vuelta ;_Esta bien, me cambiaré, ¿A que horas nos vemos?; _envié el mensaje y de inmediato hubo respuesta

_;En una hora en la esquina de tu casa, pasaré a recogerte en la moto, ¿Quieres ir a la colina?;_

Lo leí y camine mas rápido hacia mi habitación ;_Claro, hace tiempo que no vamos allí, no olvides llevar una sombrilla y un abrigo, no quiero que te enfermes como la ultima vez; _terminé de escribir y lo envié, entré a mi cuarto y empecé a mirar ropa en mi closeth, saqué un pantalón negro ajustado, unos tenis negros y una blusa de mangas color lila, me fui directo al baño

_;No te preocupes mamá, llevaré todo y no me enfermaré... Aunque si lo hago, podrás cuidarme de nuevo;_

_-_Aun en sus mensajes, suena pretencioso- suspiré y escribí de regreso ;_Yo solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo... Ademas ¿Has limpiado tu apartamento? La ultima vez que fui estaba hecho un asco ¡Es por eso que te enfermas!;_

Si, había ido varias veces a casa de Sasuke, la ultima vez había sido por que él había enfermado de gripe, mientras él dormía le cocine una sopa y limpié su apartamento, cuando él despertó, aun con la fiebre alta, me llamó, me senté a su lado y tras una charla sin sentido, Sasuke me beso, solo un poco, un roce, pero yo sentí sus labios contra los míos... Eso fue lo que desencadenó mis sentimientos por él... el problema fue cuando él despertó, él no recordaba absolutamente nada

_;Si, lo he mantenido limpio, me iré a bañar Hina, nos vemos en un rato;_

_;Nos vemos, _respondí, ese fue el ultimo mensaje

Tras bañarme y cambiarme, tomé un pequeño bolso, el metí algo de dinero, mi celular y mis llaves, tambien mi identificación, previniendo algún incidente, pasado el tiempo de espera, el que emplee en leer un poco mi libro sobre química, decidí irme

-Padre, saldré un rato, iré donde Sakura, me pidió que le explicara química- le dije a mi padre que se encontraba en su despacho

-Esta bien Hinata, que te vaya bien- me respondió mirándome, su mirada era un poco mas suave de lo normal

-Si, en un rato regreso- le conteste sonriendo

Me sabía mal eso de mentirle a mi padre, pero si le decía que iba a ver a Sasuke... me encerraría en una torre alejada de la sociedad tal cual Rapunzel

_;Sakura, saldré un rato con Sasuke, le dije a mi padre que iría a explicarte química, cuando regrese paso a tu casa antes para contarte todo, nos vemos en un rato; _le escribí a Sakura evitando cualquier problema

_;Esta bien Hina, suerte en tu cita, ¡Quiero todos los detalles! Ino esta aquí así que no hay problema, ella tambien quiere saber; _me respondió Sakura, me sonrojé a modo de respuesta. Ambas tenían la idea metida de que Sasuke un día de estos se me iba a confesar, así que por eso, cada vez que salíamos debía contarles todo lo sucedido, con todos los detalles

-¿Que sucede?- escuché una voz gruesa y divertida en frente mio, levanté la cabeza sorprendida

-Ino y Sakura- respondí sonriendo, él bufó en respuesta y nos montamos en su moto, media hora mas tarde, estábamos en la colina que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad -Que lindo- susurré al ver la vista desde el lugar

-Tu siempre dices lo mismo cada vez que venimos- escuche a Sasuke decir con un tono de voz divertido

-Tu siempre tienes esa expresión y yo no te digo nada- le respondí dándome la vuelta, el me abrazó por la espalda, me embriagué con su aroma, empecé a ponerme nerviosa

-Eso es porque tu eres demasiado amable como para hacerlo- contestó suavemente en mi oído

-M-mi padre a dicho que he cambiado, si él lo ha notado es porque he dejado de ser tan amable- tartamudee nerviosa, me zafé de su agarre y me voltee

-Ehh... ¿Gracias a quien?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina -Has vuelto a los tartamudeos o en verdad estas nerviosa- afirmo

-¡No lo estoy!- respondí digna -Por cierto, ¿Que ha pasado con esa chica? ¿Karin era que se llamaba?- pregunté sintiéndome un poco celosa

-Nada, ¿Que va a pasar? Esa chica estaba loca diciendo que esperaba un hijo mio, siendo que yo no me atrevo a tocar a una mujer, no de esa manera- respondió con un tono fastidiado

-¿Como harás cuando consigas esposa?- pregunté divertida y un poco triste, sentía que él no me veía de esa manera... que no me veía como mujer -Necesitaras tocarla para tener hijos, necesitaras a una mujer- continué

-A la única mujer que necesito, es a ti- lo escuché decir, me sonrojé fuertemente, me abrazó de nuevo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello enrollándolos, colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y susurró en mi oído -No necesito otra persona que no seas tu, no quiero que haya otra chica a mi alrededor que no seas tu... No quiero que otro chico te toque o te hable, quiero ser yo él que te saque tus sonrojos, quiero ser yo él que vea tu rostro de felicidad, por algo que hice para ti... Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre... Hina yo... estoy enamorado de ti- finalizó dándome la vuelta

-Sasuke, yo... te amo, te amo demasiado, tanto que me sentí molesta cuando esa chica vino a reclamar tu paternidad, porque por un lado yo sabía que tu no serías capaz de hacer eso y por otro, por que en el caso en que fuera cierto, yo hubiera deseado ser esa chica, yo quiero ser la que te diga un día: Sasuke vamos a ser papás, quiero ser la chica a la que veas con amor todos los días, quiero que en un futuro cercano, me despierte y tu cara sea lo primero que vea en la mañana... ¡Yo quiero ser todo para ti! ¡Y quiero que tu lo seas para mi!- finalice de hablar y Sasuke me besó tiernamente

-Así será Hina, tu ya eres todo para mi, y yo voy a cumplir cada una de tus peticiones, vas a ser la chica que me dirá que seremos padres, vas a ser la chica a la que veré con amor todos los días empezando desde hoy, y en un futuro, tu serás lo primero que vea al despertar y lo ultimo que veré al dormir, estaremos juntos para siempre- me abrazó protectoramente, sonreí emocionada

-Te amo- murmuré suavemente

-Yo te amo muchísimo mas- respondió bajando su rostro hasta el mio, me volvió a besar -Se mi novia- susurró contra mis labios, lo volví a besar

-Si y mil veces si, seré tu novia- respondí emocionada y sonriendo

Tras volver a la ciudad, Sasuke me dejó en casa de Sakura, ambas chicas me miraban expectantes, esperando cualquier cosa que les fuera a decir

-Sasuke y yo somos novios- les dije en el momento en que Ino, Sakura y yo estuvimos en la habitación de la segunda

-¡Lo sabia!- gritaron ambas al tiempo -¡Cuéntanos! ¡Ahora!- volvieron a gritar

Tras contarle los detalles, ambas mas calmadas me felicitaron, Sasuke era mi primero novio, me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, ante todo... nuestra relación iba a ser peligrosa y yo lo sabía

* * *

Casi dos años habían pasado desde que me convertí en la novia de Sasuke, mi padre se había enterado y había pedido que llevara al chico en cuestión a la casa, pero yo lograba sacarle el quite diciendo que ambos teníamos cosas que hacer

El día en que cumplíamos dos años, me entregue en cuerpo y alma a Sasuke, fue mi primera vez así que estaba bastante nerviosa, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, me dijo que había estado esperando el momento en que yo me animara, pero, que estaba muy nervioso, casi tanto como yo. Aquella noche de noviembre, Sasuke y yo pasamos a ser uno solo, esa noche fue mágica e inolvidable, esa noche que esperaba que repitiera muchas veces en el futuro

Un mes mas tarde, me extrañe ya que mi periodo no había llegado de manera regular, de hecho, no había llegado, se había retrasado casi dos semanas y estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿estaría embarazada?, por suerte, hacia ya unos meses había terminado el instituto

_;Sakura, tengo un retraso de dos semanas, tengo miedo, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa luego de ir a la farmacia?; _le escribí un mensaje nerviosa

_;Claro que si Hina, acá te espero, llamaré a Ino; _ambas sabían que Sasuke y yo habíamos dado el siguiente paso

Luego de pasar a la farmacia, camine a casa de Sakura, al llegar ambas chicas me abrazaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pedí prestado un baño y realice la prueba de embarazo, diez minutos mas tarde salí del baño llorando

-Estoy... em-embarazada- murmuré entre sollozo y sollozo, las chicas me volvieron a abrazar y trataron de animarme y calmarme

_;Sasuke, ¿Podemos vernos mañana en la tarde?; _le envié un mensaje a él

_;Claro Hina, en "El valle del fin" yo llego allá, debo resolver algunas cosas primero, nos vemos a las 3 allí, te amo...; _contestó el mensaje de manera inmediata, sonreí tiernamente

_;Esta bien, allá nos vemos entonces, tambien te amo, te amo mucho mas; _respondí el mensaje

-¿Que harás Hina?- me preguntó Ino mirándome fijamente

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy aquí?- le pregunté a Sakura

-No, mi madre hoy llega de viaje así que no puedo- respondió Sakura de manera lastimera -Lo siento- continuó

-Tranquila, ¿Puedo en tu casa Ino?- pregunté con la mínima esperanza

-Si, mis padres viajaron y no regresan si no hasta dentro de tres semanas- contestó Ino sonriendo

-Le diré a mi padre... lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me echará de la casa- les dije sonriendo con tristeza

Ino me llevó a casa esperando por mi en la puerta, yo entré y me dirigí directo a mi habitación, recogí mis cosas, mi ropa, mis libros favoritos, mis pertenencias mas preciadas... el oso de peluche que me había regalado Sasuke, todo terminó en una maleta, las sirvientas de la casa me miraban extrañadas cuando salí de mi habitación, caminé hacia el despacho de mi padre y entré

-...Padre necesito hablar contigo- le dije luego de un suspiro

-Ahora no Hinata, estoy ocupado- respondió sin mirarme

-Debe ser ahora, es importante- hable con firmeza en mi voz, en ese momento Hanabi entro en el despacho

-Hermana...- murmuró, le sonreí con tristeza

-Es algo que necesito hablar con ambos- agarré fuertemente mi maleta

-¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Porque esa maleta?- preguntó Hanabi confundida, mi padre alzó la vista por primera vez, se levanto y caminó hacia mi

-Padre yo... lo siento mucho yo... realmente quise ser buena hija...- traté de empezar

-¿Que es lo que sucede Hinata?- preguntó conteniéndose

-Padre yo... en verdad lo siento yo... estoy embarazada- esto ultimo lo dije en un murmullo anhelando que ninguno de los dos me hubiera escuchado

-¿Que?- preguntó Hanabi sorprendida

-¿El padre del bebe, es tu novio?- preguntó mi padre con calma fingida

-Si...- respondí suavemente

-¿Como se llama ese chico?- preguntó mi padre, no respondí -¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿¡Como se llama!? ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!- alce el rostro, en su mirada había rabia, pero sobre todo decepción

-Uchiha Sasuke- susurré, sentí la pesada mano de mi padre darme una bofetada

-¡No puedo creer que seas ese tipo de chica! ¡Mi propia hija! ¡Vete de esta casa! ¡Ya no eres bien recibida aquí!- gritó, tomé mi maleta y camine hacia la puerta

-Lo siento...- murmuré antes de cerrarla

Fui ese día a dormir con Ino y al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde, me reuní con Sasuke en "El valle del fin"

-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntó impaciente

-¿Podemos ir a la colina?- pregunté evadiendo el tema

-Claro, pero prométeme que me contaras que sucede ¿Esta bien?- accedió

Media hora de camino después, llegamos a aquel lugar, la brisa que golpeaba mi cara cuando iba en su moto siempre despejaba mi mente

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Sasuke cuando estuvimos observando la ciudad desde aquel lugar

-Mi padre me echo de la casa- respondí en un murmullo

-¿Porque?- preguntó

-Porque estoy embarazada- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pararlas, voltee a mirar a Sasuke que estaba en completo shock -Lo siento, no debí decirlo así, Sasuke si tu no quieres yo...- fui interrumpida por un beso de él

-¡Hinata, me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra!- grito abrazándome, me alzó y me dio vueltas -Te amo, te amo, te amo- decía constantemente dándome cortos besos en la boca

-Te amo Sasuke- susurré sonriendo contra sus labios

-¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó Sasuke hacia la ciudad, reí divertida y avergonzada -¡La mujer que amo esta embarazada!- gritó de nuevo -¡Te amo Hyuga Hinata!- continuo

-¡Y yo te amo a ti Uchiha Sasuke!- grite sosteniéndome de la baranda

Volvimos a la ciudad, fuimos a casa de Ino y recogimos mis cosas, luego, nos fuimos a casa de Sasuke, decidimos que viviríamos juntos ya que él no se quería perder nada del embarazo

* * *

Dos meses después de aquello, Sasuke me dijo que para nuestro aniversario de 27 meses juntos, me llevaría al parque a un picnic, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme. Luego de comer, dimos un paseo por el parque, nos internamos en el bosque y llegamos a un claro que tenia un lago cristalino

-Es hermoso- dije sorprendida y emocionada

-¿Verdad que si? Mi madre solía traernos a mi hermano y a mi aquí cuando eramos niños- contestó Sasuke abrazándome

-Tu madre fue una gran mujer- le dije correspondiendo el abrazo

La madre de Sasuke había muerto de cáncer cuando él tenía ocho años, dejando a Fugaku, su padre a cargo de ellos, quien había muerto hacía un año y medio, Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke -quien siempre lo ha apoyado- tomó el control de la compañía que llevaba la cabeza de la familia Uchiha

-Hinata, cierra los ojos- me dijo soltándome

-Esta bien- respondí extrañada, cerré los ojos

-Ábrelos- Sasuke susurró, los abrí lentamente, Sasuke tenía un gran cartel detrás de él que decía: ¿Te casarías conmigo? inmediatamente mis ojos se agolparon de lágrimas, corrí hasta él y lo abracé

-¡Si! ¡Claro que sí!- grité emocionada

Sasuke puso un anillo de plata con una perla, en mi dedo anular, lo miré en mi mano y sonreí feliz. Caminamos de vuelta, tomados de las manos, Sasuke tenía una expresión seria, mientras yo reía por un pequeño error que él había cometido en el camino de vuelta, cuando íbamos en la mitad del puente que unía el bosque con el parque, nos detuvimos

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- escuchamos un grito en frente de nosotros, miramos fijamente a la persona, era un rubio de coleta alta, muy parecido a Ino

-Deidara- contestó Sasuke, su voz sonaba fría y distante, Sasuke se adelantó tapándome con su cuerpo -¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?- gritó a modo de pregunta

-¡Tu ya sabes lo que quiero!- gritó respondiendo el rubio, este sacó una pistola rápidamente y disparó varias veces

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sasuke recibiendo las balas en su cuerpo, vi como este se movía por el impacto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que bajaron rápidamente por mis mejillas

-¡Sasuke!- grite corriendo hacia él, lo detuve antes de que su cuerpo callera al piso

-¡Yo maté a Uchiha Sasuke!- gritó el rubio entre risas subiéndose en un carro y arrancando (N/a: ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black muajajajajaja)

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- grité, llorando, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marque a un hospital, dentro de poco llegaría la ambulancia -Resiste Sasuke, resiste, todo va a salir bien, no puedes dejarme, tienes que estar aquí, tienes que ver a nuestro bebe nacer, tienes que estar aquí, nos vamos a casar ¡No me dejes por favor!- grité llorando, repetí sin cansancio esas palabras hasta que llegó la ambulancia

Llegamos a urgencias y trataron de pararle el sangrado, tras estabilizarlo un poco, lo mantuvieron en observación, me permitieron verlo, pero me habían dicho que lo mas probable es que él no pasaría de esa noche

-Hi...nata- escuche su voz, sonaba ida, distante

-¡Sasuke! ¡No te esfuerces! Vas a vivir, vas a vivir para ver nacer a nuestro bebe, solo, no te esfuerces- lloraba sin cansancio, llamé a la enfermera que llegó con el doctor

-Llamen a... un cura- susurró Sasuke con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, pero con una mueca de dolor

Tras media hora de espera, un cura llegó a la habitación de Sasuke

-Pa...dre, por favor... cásenos- escuché a Sasuke decir, lo miré sorprendida

-¿Que? Sasuke ¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡Tienes que recuperarte y...!- estaba empezando a exaltarme aun mas

-Hina...ta, ambos sabemos que... moriré aquí... y quiero que tu... seas Uchiha Hinata antes de que yo... muera- interrumpió sonriéndome

-¡Sasuke! ¡No digas eso!- hable llorando

-Cásenos padre- habló Sasuke con firmeza

-Esta bien- contestó el padre, quien caminó hasta estar al lado mio -Señor, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en cuerpo y alma a esta pareja- empezó -Tu...- continuó

-Uchiha... Sasuke- le dijo Sasuke al hombre de negro

-Tu, Uchiha Sasuke ¿aceptas como esposa a...?- habló el hombre

-Hyuga Hinata- le dije

-¿A Hyuga Hinata, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el sacerdote

-No, no hasta que la muerte nos separe, incluso mas allá de la muerte- hable entre lágrimas

-Acep...to- murmuró Sasuke

-Y tu, Hyuga Hinata ¿Aceptas como esposo a Uchiha Sasuke, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, incluso mas allá de la muerte?- preguntó mirándome

-A-acepto- tartamudee a modo de respuesta

-Si hay alguien en esta habitación, que quiera interponerse en este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- habló el padre, la habitación se quedo en silencio, solo se podían escuchar mis sollozos, la enfermera me miraba conmovida -Muy bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer, ya pueden besarse- me sonroje un poco, pero me acerqué a él, le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-Hi...nata yo... te amo y... siempre... te a-amaré, tu... tu fuiste mi...- en ese momento, los signos vitales de Sasuke empezaron a caer en picada, los doctores me trataron de sacar de la habitación

-¡No! ¡Sasuke no! ¡Resiste! ¡No mueras! ¡No me dejes!- sentí como alguien me abrazó por detrás y me sacó de la habitación -¡Sasuke! ¡No mueras! no... mueras- lloré sin control en ese momento

-Tranquila Hinata, todo estará bien, todo estará bien- escuche una voz masculina, me voltee y abracé a esa persona

-I-Itachi, n-no es justo- susurré llorando

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- susurró abrazándome

-Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos- escuché al doctor cuando salió de la habitación, apreté mas el abrazo y seguí llorando desconsoladamente

Días mas tarde, el cuerpo de Sasuke fue enterrado en el cementerio cercano al centro de la ciudad, en su funeral solo estuvimos Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Itachi y yo, junto con algunos chicos que pertenecían a la pandilla de Sasuke. Cambié mi nombre a Uchiha Hinata varias semanas después de aquello y tres meses mas tarde, Itachi llegó al apartamento que ahora era mio

-Hinata, tienes que irte de la ciudad- fue lo que dijo a penas se sentó

-¿Porque?- pregunté sorprendida

-La pandilla que asesinó a mi hermano te busca, ya saben que estas embarazada y quieren eliminarte- respondió Itachi -Ya todo está listo, tu solo debes decir que si, y de la manera mas rápida posible, tu estarás con Sakura e Ino en Kyoto- continuó

-Ya veo... esta bien, solo, permiteme despedirme de mi hermana y de los chicos, entre mas rápido sucedan las cosas, mucho mejor- contesté, ese mismo día fui a la mansión Hyuga, que, aunque no fuera "bien" recibida, debía ir a despedirme de mi hermana y mi padre

-¡Hermana!- escuché el grito de Hanabi en el momento en que crucé la puerta principal, le sonreí débilmente

-¡Hanabi!- la abrace con fuerza

-¿Que te trae por acá? ¡Vaya! ¡Tu vientre si que ha crecido!- exclamó feliz

-Vengo a despedirme, me mudo a Kyoto, ¿Está padre?- pregunté un poco nerviosa

-Si, está en su despacho- Hanabi tomo mi mano y me llevó hasta el lugar, tocó la puerta y entramos

-¿Que sucede Hanabi?- preguntó padre sin levantar la cabeza

-Buenas tardes padre- hablé suavemente

-Hinata... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó molesto

-Vengo a despedirme, puesto que en unos días me mudo a Kyoto- respondí cortes-mente

-¿Por qué te mudas?- preguntó, su expresión se relajó un poco

-Hace unos meses una pandilla asesinó a Sasuke, ahora, esta pandilla quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo, puesto que saben que estoy embarazada- respondí un poco dolida

-Ya veo...- contestó en un murmullo mi padre -Pues, que tengas buen viaje Hyuga Hinata- negué suavemente ante lo dicho

-No, Uchiha Hinata, me casé antes de que Sasuke muriera, nos veremos luego padre, Hanabi- me despedí y salí de aquella mansión, pensando en que tal vez, en algunos años mas... volvería a aquel lugar

* * *

-¡Mami!- escuche la voz de mi pequeña hija

-¿Que sucede Mikoto?- pregunté desde la cocina

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo, me abrazó las piernas y me entregó una pequeña carta y un dibujo en donde estábamos ella, vestida con un vestido azul claro, su cabello recogido en dos coletas y sus ojitos grises, Sasuke, con un jean y una camiseta negra y yo, con un vestido color lila, Sasuke y yo teníamos agarradas las manitos de ella

-Gracias mi amor, lo vamos a poner en la nevera ¿si?- le respondí su gesto con un abrazo y un beso

-Si mami- contestó feliz

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en el mueble a ver televisión

-Mami, cuéntame de nuevo la historia tuya y la de papá- habló un poco sonrojada

-Está bien, mira...- me levanté y saqué un álbum de entre los libros, lo abrí y empecé a pasar las páginas -Tu padre y yo nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en segundo año de preparatoria, él era el mejor amigo de tu tío Naruto...- continué empezando a contar la historia

Habían pasado siete años desde que Itachi me había dicho que lo mejor era irme de Tokyo, habían pasado siete años desde que mi pequeña Mikoto había nacido, aun pensaba en volver a mi ciudad natal, pero, no sabía cuando

Llegamos al final del álbum

-Hinata, te amo, tu fuiste mi luz- leyó mi niña una nota que estaba en la mesa de noche de nuestra habitación en Tokyo

Esa nota la había encontrado el día en que Sasuke murió... esa noche lloré en la soledad de mi cuarto, sintiendo de vez en cuando los brazos de Sasuke sobre mi cintura o sobre mi rostro

-¿Aun amas a papá?- preguntó Mikoto mirándome

-Toda la vida cariño, toda la vida, incluso mas allá de la muerte- respondí sonriendole

Era mejor sonreirle que llorar, no quería preocuparla, no quería que supiera que aun sentía el dolor de la muerte de Sasuke, tan vivo como si hubiera sido ayer...

* * *

**¿Te gusto?**

**Me tarde bastante, entre escribir, leer, re-leer, corregir y toda la cosa**

**Se que te encanta el SasuHina así que por eso te lo hice así **

**Espero te haya gustado**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo disfrute ****escribiendo**

**Dejen Reviews, me hacen feliz ^^**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
